Somebody
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Edward tiene una sorpresa para Bella, donde su lado humano florecerá más que nunca. "Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?". Bella&Edward fluff. Post-Crepúsculo. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Edward tiene una sorpresa para Bella, donde su lado humano florecerá más que nunca. "Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?". Edward/Bella; fluff. Post-Crepúsculo. One-shot.

**Notas:** Esto es un capricho mío, que conste. Es después de Crepúsculo, pero antes de Luna Nueva. Aclaraciones al final.

Disfruten. :)

* * *

**Recomendación musical** (nunca puede faltar)**:**

— Come What May, de Moulin Rouge.

— Somebody, de Depeche Mode.

* * *

**Somebody**

_«__Escucha mi corazón, puedes oír como canta,_

_diciéndome que te lo dé todo__.»_

.

_Negro._ Todo era negro. En todas direcciones.

Tenía los ojos vendados, y, definitivamente, no podía ver nada. Aunque bien sabía que no me caería ni nada por el estilo, Edward me sujetaría si ese fuera el caso, pero me asustaba tener uno de mis sentidos sin funcionar, pensando que ya con los cinco era caso perdido.

Mi equilibro falló cuando mi zapato resbaló sobre una rama. —Demonios.

Los brazos de Edward me sostuvieron bien fuerte de la cintura, y fue como si de golpe me sintiera protegida y segura. —Tranquila, Bella, no te dejaré caer.

—¿Sabes, Edward? Creo que esto de estar vendada es una mala idea con alguien como yo —dije hacia donde, supuestamente, él estaría. Estaba ya un poco enfadada—. ¿Por qué simplemente no me dices a dónde vamos? Tienes completo conocimiento de que odio las sorpresas.

Su musical risa llenó mis oídos. —Lo sé.

—¿Entonces porqué sigues torturándome? —exigí saber.

Llevé mi mano hacia la venda que yacía sobre mis ojos y me impedía ver. Quería poder observar hacia donde iba, y deseaba ver qué tenía que esquivar en el camino. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el pedazo de tela sobre mis ojos, la mano de Edward atrapó mi muñeca como un grillete y no pude moverla ni un centímetro más.

_Estúpido y prepotente vampiro._

—Porque me gusta —respondió suavemente, mientras volvía mi brazo a mi costado—. Y me encanta tu cara cuando estás enfadada.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su comentario. Él sabía ser encantador para salir de un aprieto, yo debía aprender un poco de eso.

Retomamos nuestro caminar unos segundos después, a paso humano. Me pregunté por qué simplemente Edward no me tomaba en brazos y corría hacia nuestro destino —fuera cual fuera—, ¿por qué esta manía de lentitud humana? ¿Cuál era la gracia?

—¿Qué tienen los hombres con los rostros enfadados de las chicas?

—No lo sé —lo imaginé encogiéndose de hombros—, pero a mí no me gustan _los _rostros enfadados, me gusta el tuyo; es adorable.

—Qué raro —susurré, medio en broma—, por mi parte, yo prefiero tu rostro sonriente que enfadado. Me gusta cuando sonríes.

Rió nuevamente. Al parecer hoy Edward estaba de un humor excelente. —Eso es bueno. Quizás me pase toda mi existencia sonriendo para que tú seas feliz. Aunque…

—¿Aunque…? —le animé a continuar.

—Si estás a mi lado no me sería tan difícil sonreír —y se detuvo para abrazarme por detrás.

—Lo mismo digo —musité con una sonrisa.

Sus labios estaban fríos cuando rozaron mi cuello, y me estremecí, pero no por la baja temperatura, era normal que Edward tuviera aquellos efectos aún en mí. Quise voltearme y besarlo, pero él no me dejó, su abrazo era fuerte. Sin embargo, su boca se entretuvo entre besos castos en mi piel y mordió juguetonamente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Ya me estaba costando respirar.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas, en mi estómago, y le acaricié los nudillos y las uñas con la yema de mis dedos. Reí al sentir cosquillas, él había pasado su nariz por mi clavícula. Lo sentía inhalando profundamente. _Probando el buqué, pero nunca el vino._

—¿Cuánto… falta para llegar? —pregunté, y me di cuenta que me faltaba el aire, lo que me avergonzó.

—Oh, unos cuántos metros más —respondió, y su aliento acarició mi piel.

Dicho eso continuó con la caminata.

No supe si pasaron minutos o segundos hasta que nos detuvimos, la verdad era que no estaba llevando la cuenta, mi mente estaba más concentrada en no tropezar con algo que no veía —y fracasaba total y patéticamente—. Edward me puso las manos sobre los hombros, y aún con mi sweater, mi camiseta manga larga y una remera manga corta bajo, pude sentir su gélido tacto.

Se acercó para susurrarme al oído. —Ya hemos llegado —anunció, pude imaginarme la hermosa sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Tienes frío?

La pregunta me extrañó. —Pues no, ¿por qué?

—Nada —no se me pasó por alto el secreto y la emoción oculta bajo su voz—, ven.

Me tomó de las manos, y sé que él iba delante de mí porque sentía la fuerza de su empuje. ¿Qué pasaba si me caía hacia atrás? No era el equilibrio personificado o algo así. Me mordí el labio imaginando el ridículo que haría. Además mi pierna aún no era cien por ciento segura, me habían quitado el yeso hacía unas tres semanas nada más, no debía fiarme.

Habíamos salido de la escuela hacía un par de meses ya. Y todos esos días estuve al cuidado de mi padre, Carlisle, y, por supuesto, Edward. Había que admitirlo: estar discapacitada tenía sus ventajas cuando tu perfecto novio vampiro se ofrece a cuidarte.

—No te dejaré caer —me dijo Edward otra vez, y le creí—. Ya está.

Dejamos de andar.

—¿Puedo quitarme la venda?

No pasó ni un segundo hasta que pude ver. Él se había posicionado atrás mío para poder quitarme él mismo la venda. Apareció en menos de un segundo frente a mí con el pedazo de tela oscuro en sus manos.

Pestañeé antes de echar una vista hacia nuestro alrededor. Era nuestro claro. El claro donde nos confesamos, donde Edward admitió su adicción a mi sangre, donde me dijo que me amaba más de lo que deseaba matarme. Sonreí. —¿Por qué la venda? No es un lugar que no conozca.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero ya veía yo que tenía algo que decir. —Sólo… quería poner algo de suspenso.

Algo me cayó sobre la cabeza, algo húmedo y tibio… Me llevé el dedo al pelo para sentir una gota de agua sobre éste. —¿Va a llover? —pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación, como si fuera una novedad que esto pasara en Forks.

Más gotitas comenzaron a caer, y miré a Edward, que tenía su sonrisa torcida en su boca. —Sé que no adoras la lluvia, pero yo adoro verte bajo ella.

Y con esas palabras el agua se desató sobre nosotros. Era un aguacero calmo, suave y tibio, como de los que salen en las películas. Comencé a reírme como una niña cuando comprendí que él no quería que yo me percatara del clima, que fuera una sorpresa. Y, quizás, sólo por complacer a Edward en sus caprichos, no me quejé.

—Me voy a resfriar —reí.

Edward se acercó los dos pasos que nos separaban, y me abrazó. Por su cabello bronce escurrían pequeñas gotas brillantes, parecidas a los diamantes, que hacían que se viera aún más bello. La ropa comenzaba a mojarse, pero no me importaba. Yo estaba en los brazos de Edward, y perdida en su mirada.

—Yo cuidaré de ti —prometió mientras acercaba su rostro al mío—… siempre —agregó.

—En ese caso… _quiero_ resfriarme —susurré sobre sus labios.

Él rió suavemente antes besarme. Su boca acariciaba la mía con dulzura, como se acaricia una figura frágil, como se tocan los pétalos de las flores. Sus brazos rodeaban con presión mi cintura. Fue corto, pero fue tierno, dulce y completamente lleno de amor. Porque yo lo amaba y, sorprendentemente, él también me amaba a mí.

Su mano acarició mi mejilla, y la ahuecó en su palma fría y perfecta mientras su pulgar tocaba mi nariz y mis párpados. Aún no había abierto los ojos.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó despacito.

Suspiré antes de responder. —Que todo es tan perfecto —entonces abrí mis ojos, y lo primero que vi fue su mirada dorada sobre mí. No pude evitar el sonrojarme al sentir la intensidad de cómo me observaba, me sentí cohibida.

—Podría ser mejor —dijo.

—Lo dudo, pero ponme a prueba.

Pero lentamente soltó y sólo dejó unidas nuestras manos. Edward no perdía la sonrisa de su boca, pero yo no pude evitar el fruncir el ceño, consecuencia de su distancia. Y la ropa se me apegó al cuerpo.

—Así no es mejor, Edward —me quejé.

Él rió entre dientes. —Aún no me has dejado hacer nada.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pestañeé, confundida.

Pero él no respondió en largo rato, y se dedicó a observarme como si me mirara por primera vez. Como si estuviera evaluándome, leyendo el interior de mí, tocando mi alma.

—Bella —dijo, finalmente, dándome un suave apretón a mi mano—, quiero hacer las cosas bien —no entendía a qué se refería—. Quiero aprender a ser humano, quiero hacer lo que ustedes hacen, porque yo también fui humano; tuve esa esencia dentro de mí por todos estos años y tú la has despertado nuevamente.

Tomó una de mis manos unidas a las suyas y la besó tiernamente en el dorso, luego besó mi muñeca y dio un pequeño respiro. Sentía cómo me estaba faltando el aire.

—E-Edward…

—Quiero alguien para compartir mis más profundos pensamientos, Bella —susurró, mirándome—, y los más pequeños detalles. Quiero alguien que se ocupe de mí con cada suspiro y cada pensamiento. Quiero alguien a quien abrazar en la noche, y que me abrace de vuelta y me bese tiernamente —y al segundo lo tuve susurrándome en el oído—. Quiero alguien que diga mi nombre en sueños —enrojecí y él acarició mi mejilla aún con nuestras manos unidas—. Quiero lo que los humanos tienen. Te quiero a ti.

—Ya me tienes —no pude evitar responderle eso rápidamente, aún estaba algo desconfiada de a dónde iba su monólogo. Tomé una larga bocanada de aire, disimuladamente; pero él me escuchó, y se rió bajito.

—Siento que no he hecho las cosa bien, Bella.

—Pues, yo pienso que todo está perfecto.

—¿Me ayudarías a cumplir un capricho? —me preguntó, de pronto serio, pero sus emociones brillaban vívidamente en sus ojos. No podía negarme, era demasiado débil contra su mirada.

—Sí.

Me soltó una mano, y puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios. ¿Quería que me callara? Iba a reclamarle, pero lo pensé dos veces antes de hacerlo. Edward parecía realmente emocionado por esto, y no quería decepcionarlo.

La lluvia aún caía sobre nosotros. No tenía frío.

—Bella, tú ya sabes esto, pero quiero repetírtelo —sacó el dedo de mi boca y ahuecó mi mejilla una vez más—: yo estaré siempre para ti. Sin importar lo que pase. Te sujetaré si caes, te daré mi apoyo, y tendrás mi mano en cada paso que des. Te escucharé siempre que quieras hablar, no importa del tema; y tal vez no estemos de acuerdo en las cosas… pero puedes estar segura que, al final, te terminaré entendiendo de una y otra manera —sonrió—. Eres lo que, inconscientemente, he pedido todos estos años, la pieza que me falta para estar completo. Y… quiero que seas mía y de nadie más.

—Edward —conseguí decir, las mejillas me dolían y no me había dado cuenta de que me había sonrojado otra vez—, ya soy tuya, ¿recuerdas?

Negó suavemente. —Pero no me conformo con eso, Bella. Estoy chapado a la antigua, lo sé, y quiero hacerlo como en mis tiempos.

Reí de las palabras que había elegido, parecía un anciano.

Pero mi risa cesó cuando lo vi clavar una rodilla en el suelo mojado. La camisa blanca se la había apegado a su figura, y casi se confundía en su propia piel. Tomó una de mis manos con ambas suyas, delicadamente, y en ningún momento dejó de mirarme.

Por mi mente ya pasaban las cosas más alocadas. _¿¡Matrimonio!? ¿¡Me va a pedir matrimonio!? ¿Qué dirá Renée? Charlie me va a matar…_

—Bella, te amo —me dijo, y el corazón comenzó su carrera desenfrenada—. Te amo como no he amado a nadie; y te aseguro que nunca hallarás a nadie que te ame tanto como yo, porque ningún corazón, a parte del mío, anhela tanto latir tu nombre —soltó una mano de la mía, y tomó la otra para ponerla sobre su pecho, donde debería estar latiendo su corazón—. Mi corazón, frío, duro y muerto, es tuyo, Bella, y puedes hacer con él lo que se te de la gana.

Yo podría decirle lo mismo, pero no quería avergonzarme con palabras tan vulgares y comunes. Edward lo decía con palabras demasiado hermosas, como sacadas de un libro de poemas. —Lo cuidaré como mi más grande tesoro —susurré.

Sonrió torcidamente, estaba complacido. —He querido preguntarte esto hace tiempo, a pesar de que sientas que es innecesario, es mi capricho.

_Matrimonio. Matrimonio. Matrimonio._ Es la única palabra que se me venía a la cabeza.

—Bella… —_oh, Dios, oh Dios_—, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Eso no me lo esperaba. —Pero, Edward… ya somos novios.

—Sólo di que sí, por favor —pidió, alzando una ceja.

No pude evitar reírme ante eso. —Sí, Edward, sí quiero ser tu novia.

—Excelente —sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

Y con esa rapidez que le caracterizaba, me tomó en sus brazos, como a una novia, y dio vueltas a velocidad humana, mientras la lluvia caía sobre nosotros. Me comencé a reír de la felicidad, ciertamente no cabía en mi dicha. —¡Estás loco! —le dije.

Él soltó una carcajada. —Por ti.

Quise pellizcarme para comprobar que no era sólo un sueño. Esta hermosa criatura era mía, y yo era suya, pasara lo que pasara. Y estaba casi segura de que nada, ni nadie, nos podría separar. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad…

Arrimé mis brazos al cuello de Edward y lo besé mientras seguíamos dando vueltas bajo la lluvia. Esto me recordaba mucho a las películas antiguas de amor.

Pero, ¡maldición!, esto era mejor que las películas. Mucho mejor.

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**  
Bien, este one-shot lo tenía planeado desde que volví a re-leer Crepúsculo. Cuando Bella y Edward, supuestamente, quedan como novios, pensé _"¡Pero estamos hablando de Edward! Él haría algo malditamente romántico para pedirle a Bella que fuera su novia, que haría que todas las chicas que no son Bella lloraran de celos"_. Y como Meyer no puso eso en el libro, decidí hacerlo yo; porque el principio del noviazgo de Edward y Bella me quedó con gusto a poco, a decir verdad.

Gracias a **Depeche Mode** por la inspiración, la canción **Somebody** fue la culpable de todo esto. Supongo que también se lo debo a mi madre por enseñármela. (L) La letra es preciosa, se las recomiendo, en serio. Y también a la canción **Come What May**, de **Moulin Rouge**, que también es amor.

En fin. ¡Espero sus comentarios al respecto! Esto es _tan_ cursi que yo admito la envidia que le tengo a Bella. 3

Un beso.

**~ Janelle.**


End file.
